Todo irá bien
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Phoenix se despierta en mitad de la noche tras quedarse dormido de nuevo en el trabajo. Queriendo despejarse decide ir a por algo de beber, pero antes de poder tomar un sorbo un sonido atrae su atención. One-shot.


_5 de septiembre, 2:30_

_Bufete Wright & Co._

—Protesto... —La luz proveniente del hotel Gatewater entraba libremente por la ventana. Phoenix Wright, un joven abogado de veinticinco años, se encontraba sentado en su despacho. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y estaba roncando, señal de que se había vuelto a quedar dormido en el trabajo. A falta de pruebas concluyentes para el juicio de mañana se había quedado hasta tarde revisando el juicio por si encontraba algo pero parecía que todo se decidiría en el tribunal, con suerte la fiscalía presentaría alguna prueba que podría usar en su contra.

—Mmm. Su Señoría he encontrado una contradicción flagrante en el testimonio de la testigo —Un bostezo escapó de su boca y sus ojos se abrieron, pero tan rápido como los abrió los volvió a cerrar. Parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó en la silla mientras bostezaba de nuevo—. ¿Qué ha pasado? No me digas que me he vuelto a quedar dormido —murmuró para sí mismo. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, decidiendo ir a por algo de beber. Dado que últimamente se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde se había comprado una pequeña nevera, bueno, Maya que también se quedaba a hacerle compañía insistió en comprarla para tener provisiones por si a los dos les entraba hambre a mitad de la noche. Phoenix rodó los ojos, estaba claro que ella hacía más uso de la nevera que él pero al menos le hacía compañía cuando podía irse perfectamente a casa y eso era algo por lo que le estaba muy agradecido, aunque estaba seguro de que Mia le estaría maldiciendo desde el más allá por permitir que su hermanita se quedara despierta hasta tan tarde.

_Snif_

Phoenix se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. Le había parecido escuchar algo, un sonido procedente de la otra habitación.

—Nah, será Maya roncando como siempre —Volvió a dirigir la atención a la nevera que tenía enfrente y la abrió, buscando un cartón de leche.

_Hic_

Eso no sonaba como un ronquido. Phoenix frunció el ceño mientras cerraba la puerta de la nevera y se dirigía con cuidado a la habitación contigua. Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza. No había nadie, solo Maya en el sofá.

_Hic_

Cuyos hombros parecían moverse sin control.

—¿Maya? —La joven médium se paralizó al escuchar la voz del abogado. No hizo nada, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarle así que Phoenix se acercó para ver qué ocurría— ¿Maya estás bien? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? —Se sentó en el borde del sofá y tocó con cuidado su pierna. Maya se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos y lo había hundido en el sofá. Phoenix frunció el ceño, eso no era propio de ella. Pasaron unos segundos y lentamente apartó la cabeza del sofá, mirándole a la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos y no paraba de llorar. El rostro de Phoenix se suavizó, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que la había visto así.

—Hoy hace un año —dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Phoenix sintió un nudo en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho y, casi sin darse cuenta, su expresión de preocupación había sido reemplazada por una de tristeza.

—Lo sé —Maya sollozó de nuevo y Phoenix abrió los brazos. La joven se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, dejando caer su peso en el costado del abogado. Phoenix la abrazó y empezó a acariciar su pelo.

—La echo mucho de menos...

—Yo también —Hacía justo un año que Mia Fey fue asesinada por Redd White. Phoenix solo vio a Maya llorar por eso durante ese juicio, a partir de entonces no se volvió a tocar el tema de su muerte. Si ella salía en algún tema de conversación hablaban como si todavía estuviera viva (que parcialmente lo estaba, durante el tiempo que Maya la canalizaba). Phoenix se sintió como un estúpido, que ella no mostrara estar afectada por la muerte de su hermana no significaba que no llevara el duelo por dentro, lo habría pasado igual o peor que él—. Era una mujer increíble, echo en falta sus consejos —Phoenix sintió como los ojos se le volvían llorosos. Mia había sido muy amable con él desde el principio, le estaba agradecido desde el juicio en el que demostró su inocencia. Siempre le había tratado de maravilla, como un hermano pequeño incluso, y desde que se fue sintió que perdió junto a ella una parte importante de él—. No habría llegado a ser el abogado que soy si no fuera por ella, le debo mucho —Maya hundió su cabeza en el pecho del abogado y le abrazó fuertemente. Phoenix sintió que la camisa se le empezaba a humedecer y como ella volvía a hiperventilar así que le abrazó más fuerte también, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la médium. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas—. Podrías haberme despertado, no tienes por qué pasar por esto tú sola.

—_Hic_ No quería molestar... En unas horas _hic_ tienes un juicio importante —Intentó contenerse pero no fue capaz de reprimir el llanto. Phoenix alternaba entre acariciar su pelo y su espalda, aunque teniendo en cuenta la longitud de su melena podía hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Pasó un rato y Maya fue calmándose progresivamente, hasta que el llanto fue reducido a un par de sollozos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ella? —La joven apartó el rostro del pecho del abogado y se limitó a apoyarse en él, como había hecho en un principio.

—Era la mejor hermana mayor del mundo —Maya agarró la mano de Phoenix y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos—. Siempre me cubría las espaldas, como cuando de pequeña me cargué un jarrón. Yo me puse a llorar pero ella fue corriendo a por pegamento y lo arregló antes de que nadie se diera cuenta —Una risa, genuina, escapó de los labios de la joven—. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, estaba horrorizada pero aun así se las apañó para dejarlo como estaba. Como esa cubrió muchas más travesuras que hice, siempre he sido una niña muy inquieta.

—Doy fe de ello —Maya volvió a reír y Phoenix sonrió.

—También me compraba un montóooon de hamburguesas cada vez que venía a visitarla, últimamente no nos veíamos mucho pero eso no cambió nuestra relación para nada, seguíamos queriéndonos y tratándonos como siempre —Suspiró—. A quién le voy a guardar las pruebas ahora.

—A mí.

—Pero tú no llevas casos importantes —Phoenix empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Maya estalló en una gran carcajada. Las lágrimas de tristeza se mezclaron con las nuevas—. ¡Para!

—Retira eso ahora mismo.

—¡Nunca! —Phoenix detuvo su ataque y volvió a abrazar a la joven. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que ella volvió a hablar— Cuando mi madre despareció me refugié mucho en ella. Tenía a mi tía Morgan pero... Era diferente. Sentía que Mia era mi única familia, luego nació Pearly y trajo un montón de alegría a mi vida pero... Mia era mi pilar. Me sabe mal, ella también tuvo que sufrir lo suyo y por si eso fuera poco se hizo cargo de mí, asegurándose siempre de que no me faltara de nada. La admiraba mucho, y la sigo admirando, nadie podrá igualarla nunca y para mí será siempre irremplazable —Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Parecía que Maya no iba a volver a hablar, su respiración volvía a ser normal y ya no sollozaba. Había soltado parte del dolor que llevaba dentro.

—Podemos ir al cementerio después del juicio si quieres, o antes también —sugirió Phoenix, sin cesar de acariciar su cabellera—. Me aseguraré de conseguir un veredicto de no culpabilidad para tener el resto del día libre. Estaremos el tiempo que quieras y si hace falta burlaremos a los de seguridad para quedarnos de noche también.

—Suena bien —Maya sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. Después alzó la cabeza, mirando con orgullo a Phoenix—. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a ella.

—Maya... —Ahora era su turno de llorar. Abrazó con más fuerza a la médium y ella le devolvió el abrazo—. Es el mejor cumplido que podrías haberme hecho.

—Y el único que te voy a hacer en mucho tiempo así que no te vayas acostumbrando —Phoenix rodó los ojos. Ahí estaba, la Maya de siempre.

—Con lo bonito que te estaba quedando —Ambos se separaron y Maya se apoyó en él de nuevo—. Voy a empezar a cobrarte, no soy un colchón.

—Estás encantado y lo sabes —Phoenix sonrió otra vez.

—Encantado de recibir algo a cambio.

—A ti no te doy ni los buenos días —Una especie de rugido llenó el silencio de la sala. Maya se llevó las manos a la barriga—. Tengo un hambre que me muero. ¿Vamos a por unas hamburguesas?

—¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—¿No quedan en la nevera?

—Alguien se las acabó el otro día y no he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar más.

—Jo.

—Pero creo recordar que en mi casa aún quedan.

—¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? —Maya se levantó de un salto—. Esas hamburguesas están deseando que vaya a comérmelas, ¡no debemos hacerlas esperar!

—Ya voy, ya voy. Deja que coja los papeles del caso —Maya se fue a la puerta y Phoenix volvió a su despacho. Recogió todo lo que había en la mesa y lo guardó en la mochila, por lo menos parecía que había vuelto a ser la de siempre. Echó un breve vistazo a la foto que tenía en su escritorio, al ser la fundadora del bufete sentía la necesidad de hacerla presente de alguna manera en la oficina. Sonrió inconscientemente.

—Venga Nick, ¡que me muero de hambre!

—No te va a pasar nada por esperar un minuto —Cerró la mochila y volvió a mirar la foto de Mia—. Tan impaciente como siempre —Echó un vistazo alrededor y cuando se aseguró de que lo tenía todo salió y cerró la puerta con llave. Maya le estaba esperando más adelante.

—Por fiiin —En cuanto se puso a su lado ella se aferró a su brazo derecho—. En cuanto lleguemos pienso hacer un maratón del Samurái de Acero.

—¿Otra vez? Se puede saber cuándo duermes.

—Dormir está sobrevalorado, alguien tan joven como yo no lo necesita. En cambio, es bien sabido que la gente mayor tiene que descansar bien, sino se vuelven unos gruñones que se quejan por todo.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy mayor? —Los dos se enfrascaron en una discusión amistosa, tratando eso sí de no hacer mucho ruido por las horas que eran. A lo lejos, en un mundo no perteneciente al terrenal, una mujer sonreía al observar la escena. Maya se dio la vuelta, frenando a Phoenix también en seco pues aún seguía aferrada a su brazo— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… Me había parecido sentir una presencia, pero serán imaginaciones mías —Sacudió la cabeza y retomaron el camino, completamente ajenos a la mujer que les vigilaba.

_Yo también os echo de menos_ dijo para sí misma _pero no hay por qué estar triste. Mientras os tengáis el uno al otro, mientras os apoyéis como habéis hecho ahora _su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande_ estoy segura de que todo irá bien._

* * *

_**(Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fanfic para este fandom ¡y por fin lo he hecho! Espero que sea el primero de muchos, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros leyéndolo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima~**_

_**PKMNfanSakura).**_


End file.
